deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Death Battle Fanon Wiki Staff Information and Requirements/Requests
Here you can request to be granted one of the ranks described here if you feel eligible for such a role, or nominate others for it. You'll have to do this with talk page format. Start every request in a new heading. Like this Within that, describe what rank you feel or what you think your nominee is eligible for and why. It is preferable to start low and work your way up the barrel and also meet the conditions for each rank, although none of these are truly required (same applies for nominating others). Finish by signing your username with four tildes, like this: ~~~~ When applying for a position, please follow general spelling/grammar rules and be polite, formal and respectful. No huge blocks of text. Apply below this line. ---- Request Position: Superordinate. Although I have only recently come to activity, I meet the conditions; being already a Discussions Moderator — I have warned users, having reverted bad edits more than four times, and I have been on the Wiki for more than 4 months; having joined on September 9th of 2017. Sebastian pereira90 (talk) 23:25, June 19, 2018 (UTC) :All looks good; I have given you the rights. Welcome to the team. Wither 08:03, June 20, 2018 (UTC) Request (2) Position: Chat Moderator I have been on this wiki for over 2 years and I have more than 500 edits. I'm also in the chat frequently and recently pointed out to a user his wrongdoing. I have also never been given any warnings. Cletus16 (talk) 21:38, June 25, 2018 (UTC) :All looks good; I have given you the rights. Welcome to the team. Wither 10:17, June 26, 2018 (UTC) Request (3) Position: Chat Moderator I have been on the Wiki since last year (2018). I have more than 900 edits. I joined on June 14, 2018. I am frequently in chat when it is active. I meet all the conditions. Thank you. Sharaku Jr. (talk) 19:48, April 4, 2019 (UTC) :You do indeed meet all the requirements. I have given you the rights. Welcome to the team! Big the cat 10 (talk) 06:15, April 7, 2019 (UTC) Request(4) Position: Disscusions Moderator I have been on the wiki since December 10th 2018,I have over 2000 edits I am frequently in chat when it is active and I have never gotten in trouble and I frequently try to add relevant catagorys to pages and also try to clean up character pages. April 22,2010 10:54am (USA) eastern time While you do meet the majority of the Compulsory Requirements for the Operator position, you do not meet the minimum 5 month contribution requirement for said position. Also, me and the other Admins have had a discussion about you possibly being made an Operator in the future and we’d highly recommend that you apply for a more lower-ranking position first (e.g. A Discussion Mod) and then apply for the Operator position again, once you've gained some experience in a lower-ranking position OR you simply wait a few months and continue to clean up pages as a regular user, before applying for the Operator position again, as we feel that it would be inappropriate if you were to be given such a high-ranking position if you've only been on the wiki for 4 months. Big the cat 10 (talk) 18:28, April 22, 2019 (UTC) Request(5) Position: Disscusions Moderator I have been on this wiki for about 4 months. I have over 2,500 edits. I have gotten into a wiki related disscusion and I have attempted to socialize with new users and help them get started on this wiki. And I have not gotten in trouble on this wiki. And I am on chat frequently when it is active fairly often. All looks good. I have given you the rights. Welcome to the team! Big the cat 10 (talk) 07:21, May 2, 2019 (UTC) Request (6) Position: Content Moderator I know this may seem strange. Hey, you already are a member of staff, you might say. But I seriously think I would do good in this position. I have over 1,800 total edits on this wiki. I frequently onvolve in Wiki related discussions and help new users out when they are first starting. I am on chat very often (well no duh, because that was my previous job). I have been here for over a year. Also, quite often, I aid in reporting violations on the Rule Violation Report and the Vent channel on the Discord Server. I think I'd seriously do good in this position. Thank you. Sharaku Jr. (talk) 01:05, July 14, 2019 (UTC)Sharaku Jr. Just to double check, are you trying to apply for the position of Content Moderator or Discussion Moderator? To me it seems that you were trying to apply for the Discussion Moderator position, but put “Content Moderator” at the top of your application instead of “Discussion Moderator”. Big the cat 10 (talk) 06:27, July 19, 2019 (UTC) My apologies for confusing you, Big. I was trying to apply for Content Moderator. Thank you. Sharaku Jr. (talk) 06:52, July 19, 2019 (UTC)Sharaku Jr. While you may have met the minimum edit and activity compulsory requirements alongside the no Warnings requirement, you haven’t met the compulsory requirement that involves cleaning up pages (ex. adding relevant categories to pages and adding character info and images to character pages), which is arguably the most important requirement for the Content Moderator position. We also have the maximum 4 Content Mods currently operating on the wiki and I don’t think it is necessary for us to hire any additional Content Mods right now (see the “How many Staff?” section at the bottom of the Staff Info and Requirements page for more details on this). It is for these reasons that I’m unfortunately going to have to reject your application, but I’d recommend trying again once you’ve gained some more experience from cleaning up pages and once one of the current Content Mods has been promoted, demoted or has retired. Big the cat 10 (talk) 06:18, July 20, 2019 (UTC) Request (7) Position: Chat Moderator I have been on this site for over a year (I joined in the 14th of January), I also have over 500 edits, having 824 at the time of this post and I have not been given a warning in over 4 months, I am also on chat frequently, both when it is active and when it is not. Thank you. Zacisawesome101 (talk) 12:20, August 9th, 2019 (UTC) All looks good, I have given you the rights. I’ll get Ghost to set up a Correspondence Thread on your message wall soon. Welcome to the team! Big the cat 10 (talk) 09:51, August 10, 2019 (UTC) Request (8) Position: Moderator I have been on this wiki for about 7 months, I have over 2,250 edits I have never been given a warning and I have Cleaned up charecter pages (I.E.Keeping Battle records up to date, adding fights, and adding catagorys.) I have made efforts to socialize and assist new users and I have been involved in wiki related disscussions before, and I am in chat quite often. Thank you for your time. 09:03, August 22nd,2019(US Eastern time) Thank you for your application, Necro. While you meet all the Compulsory Requirements for the Overall Moderator position, after discussing your promotion with the other Admins, we do not feel that you are ready to be promoted to said position yet and believe that you should gain some more experience carrying out your Discussion Mod duties and cleaning up pages before applying again. I’d recommend applying again in 2 or 3 months time once you have done this. Big the cat 10 (talk) 20:03, August 23, 2019 (UTC) Request(9) Position: Superintendent I have been on this wiki for about 17 months, have over 1200 edits, and have not been given a warning in the past six months. I go out of my way to clean up fights that have grammar errors and the like, do my best to help new users and discuss things on the chat whenever I am able to get on. Thank you for reading this, Inkriel, 1:23, US Eastern Time, 8/23/2019 Thank you for your application, Inkriel. Anyways, all looks good, I have given you the rights. I’ll get Ghost to set up a Correspondence Thread on your message wall soon. Welcome to the team! Big the cat 10 (talk) 20:25, August 23, 2019 (UTC) Request(10) Sorry, Moderator I have been on this wiki for about 8 months, I have over 4000 edits, I have never been given a warning and I have cleaned up combatant pages, such as adding categorys, adding photos, keeping battle records up to date and fixing grammer and adding links. I am on chat quite often when it is active and I help new users. I have also been involved with wiki related discussions before. Thank you for your time, again. Necromercer (talk) 2:28pm US eastern time, 10/2/19. Sorry, which position are you applying for? You forgot to put a position name at the top of your application. Big the cat 10 (talk) 19:18, October 2, 2019 (UTC) While you may have applied for the Overall Moderator position before and you meet all the Compulsory Requirements for said position, to be completely honest with you, me and the other Admins believe that you need to be a bit more mature to be promoted to a role that is essentially one step below an Admin and that you’d be better off staying as a Discussion Moderator for the time being. This isn’t to say that we’ll never promote you, but if you’re promoted it probably won’t be for another few months at least. With that said, we hope that you’ll continue to do a good job through contributing to the wiki as a Discussion Mod. Have a good day. Big the cat 10 (talk) 10:58, October 3, 2019 (UTC) Request (11) Position: Chat Moderator or Discussion Moderator (which ever you feel like giving to me if i meet requirments) I meet the requirments for both of them, as i have 1850+ edits, which meets those edit requirments, i have been in the wiki for 3 years, (excluding a 7 month hiatus i took from the wiki through 2017 to 2018), im trusted by most people on the wiki, and the only mark on me was an accidental block from chatting in 2016 (Admin hindsight on his part). I hope i get added to the team, thank you for your time SDS4800 (talk) 01:17, November 5, 2019 (UTC) While you may meet the minimum contribution and experience requirements for both positions and you haven’t received any recent Warnings or Notices on your message wall, I’m unfortunately going to have to reject both your applications as I have not seen you on Chat recently when it’s been active and you haven’t got involved in a lot of wiki discussions over the last few months. I’d recommend applying for both positions again in a couple of months once you have done these things. Big the cat 10 (talk) 21:21, November 5, 2019 (UTC) Alrighty, understood. Thank you for your time. ^^ SDS4800 (talk) 23:25, November 5, 2019 (UTC) Category:Site administration Category:Site maintenance